MindJack
by BretTheBest
Summary: Rebecca Weiss and Jim Corbin are on the lookout for the FIA, an organization they had once followed. Now 2 weeks after they infiltrated the FIA headquarters , they begin a new mission, even more deadly from before.
1. Sequence 1

MindJack

Commencing Sequence 1

2 weeks later after the events of the Gardner incident

Rebecca Weiss, EX FIA solider looked over to her new partner, Jim Corbin, also EX FIA. She held the gun closely and smiled to him and turned to shoot from cover. Just a standard set of militia men were left in their way. Rebecca darted out from the wall and ran over to a ledge closer to the men. She shot her Cobalt, her standard handgun of choice and picked off another solider. He went down to his knees, and Rebecca shot a signal from her ear piece and hacked the solider. A blue glow illuminated through his armor. He then started to shoot the other soldiers, that he was once fighting for.

"Sniper" Jim yelled over to Rebecca.

Jim maneuvered himself into cover behind a pillar. He caught sight of a mech, and quickly hacked it. The little mech, shaped like a roomba rolled across the battlefield and snuck up behind the sniper. The little mech blew itself of taking the sniper down with it. Jim pointed his PB shotgun around the corner and shot it at the last reminding solider.

"Nice work Jim" Rebecca called running up to him.

"You too" He said laughing.

"Good work guys, hurry up to the chopper, it's flying in from the west" Came in Fernandez over their mics.

"All right" Rebecca said nodding her head.

They both hurried off down the courtyard. Jim pointed into the distance.

"There!" He called pointing to the helicopter.

The helicopter landed, and they hurried into it. It took off and they headed back to their new headquarters, the R.O.G.A.H, The Resistance of Gardner and Hack. It was a secret building located outside of Phoenix, Arizona. Their base was in the works with the good people of the FIA who weren't mixed up with the bodies. Most of them were bow on their side, but they didn't let anyone know their secrets, because they hadn't gained their trust yet.

After the helicopter ride...

Rebecca laid her coat onto the couch in the office. The only people in the office were her and Jim who was on the couch watching the news. The government had covered up the infiltration they had succeeded in doing with some absurd story of some bad mech problems. Only when they had more proof to bring the company to dust would they let the people know what they had done.

Jim had something bugging him. It was about Marie and her death and how Rebecca had been tailing her, and how she said that he or Lyle had snapped. Rebecca reminded Jim of Marie so much, an unnatural connection to her. What were her secrets laid behind that smile that reminded him so much of Marie?


	2. Sequence 2

**Initiating sequence 2 **

A light is filling the hall with a golden haze, and it continued throughout the rest of the hallway. Jim shielded his eyes from the early beaming sun. He felt someone tap him on the shoulders from behind. He turned around to see Rebecca. She handed him a cup of coffee and they continued down the hall. All had seemed well, until they noticed a signal from their new un-NERKAS headsets. The signal had meant a wanderer was afoot.

"Be on the lookout Jim." Rebecca said looking behind her shoulder.

The room led them into the office of a Mrs. Heather Laughlin. One of their newest allies, who is help them bring down the FIA along with NERKAS. They seated themselves to the chairs in front of her presumed desk. A large black chair spun around and revealed Heather.

"The data you need is in the envelope, it contains the information you seek" Heather Laughlin said pulling her hair from her face.

Heather smiled and walked out Jim and Rebecca out of the office. Jim tightened his grip on the envelope in his hand and hurried out of the building with Rebecca. They walked across the street to the restaurant where they had parked their car.

A young woman, dark hair, dark eyes, wearing a blue shirt gasped for air, and then seemed to be in a trance. She held a gun, what seemed to be an issued Midas. The short spurt of bullets flew Rebecca's way. Jim grabbed his shotgun and blasted at the lady, who did not seem to take any physical damage.

He shot again, and this time the women fell to her knees. Rebecca came up and pressed the button on her headset. A blue wave of energy came from the mic and ejected the red from her. When the women regained conscience she ran away from Jim and Rebecca.

_**PLEASE REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTERS**_

_**Feel free to message to ask or tell me anything !**_


End file.
